Equalist Food
by Hymn of the Sea
Summary: Atla, a young water bender, finds herself in trouble when the Equalists decide she is their first enemy that they must rid of. She calls herself, "Equalist Food" because all they want to do is skin her and eat her alive, metaphorically speaking. Join me on this funny and scary journey that takes its twists and turns involving Atla and The Fire Ferrets.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: The ****Beginning**

_(Author's Notes: This first chapter is kind of slow. I had to set some stuff up. I just posted chapter 3. That's my favorite! If you can get there I would be SUPER HAPPY. I can't believe you even opened up to my first chapter! Thank you for doing that much! It is greatly appreciated! I love writing this story, it's really fun. I'm trying to develope my OC as much as I can so maybe you will fall in love with her. I need some criticism though! If you want to see anything, that will help you fall in love with Atla, please tell me! Please! Thank you! Now on to the story!)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you really want to start this again? I mean, really? We all know what is going happen. I am going to use some of my water bending magic, freeze your heads, let you fall, and walk away calmly and quietly." I asked them these questions sincerely, I simply did not want to fight them! My eyes switched focus from one chi blocker to another, looking for the person who was going to make the first move. They surrounded me in a circle and I knew someone behind me was going to be the first to strike me, to them it was smart to make this move. Chi blockers thought I couldn't sense anything behind me. Too bad for them I studied with the best earth benders, though I am merely a water bender, I learned different techniques from them. For instance, they can see anyone coming by the vibrations in the ground. They learned this from Toph Beifong who passed down this technique to many earth benders. When I trained with Lin Beifong's metal benders I learned how to sense people by using the water particles in the air. Much like how earth benders feel the ground, I feel the air around me since the air consists of water. Using this technique I knew right when to turn to freeze the first chi blocker's head, which came in a matter of seconds.

I watched the first one fall; my favorite thing to do was to freeze their heads, they became top heavy and always landed on the ground shocked and displeased with me.

With a swipe of my hand water formed everywhere and with a clench of my fist the water froze around their heads. Obviously these chi blockers were newbies. Most blockers don't fall for my simple water bending tricks and they are much more cautious. Usually I have to fight more to protect myself from the strange abilities these masked people possess.

"I told you guys how this would end. Step one, use water bending magic. Step two, freeze your heads. And step three, walk away." I smiled my crooked smile at them and stepped over a body or two as I walked away, completing the third step. They would be fine in a minute, the water would melt, and they would breathe, and then report back to base about how terrible I am. Honestly, I was a sweet girl. I just didn't like being cornered. I've been smothered all my life by my over protective brother, Lee. My mother was always busy and my father had disappeared when I was younger. I was often the target of people who wanted to get revenge on my great grandfather, Fire Lord Ozai. That was such a long time ago, centuries have passed since then. It seems like hatred for him was passed on from generation to generation. Because I was a weakling, not to mention a water bender in a fire bending world, people would often target me. Cornering me everywhere I went, I had to stop leaving the palace and start training so I could protect myself.

I didn't expect what happened next, my guard had fallen, I thought nobody was around, but as I walked into the streets I felt a sharp jab go into my back and as I fell I screamed. My brother taught me, when I was young, that if I was in trouble a scream would attract attention and he would come to help me. Now that I was far away, in Capitol City, I was hoping that somebody would help me, considering he was not around. A few more jabs into my arms as I flayed around trying to get away from my attacker. I felt hopeless as the chi blocker dragged me back into the alleyway. And that's when I saw them, the Fire Ferrets.

Korra and Mako teamed up on the guy that was dragging me and Bolin picked me up off the ground and carried me out of the alleyway.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, staring me down with his bright green eyes. My heart raced, a famous pro bender was carrying me away from danger. All I could do was nod my head slightly because I had to remind myself to breath. He set me down on the sidewalk and sat beside me as we waited for Korra and Mako to finish up back in the alley.

Bolin looked at me again, the only thing I could notice was his bright green eyes, and he touched his hand to my forehead. "I think you have a fever! " Korra and Mako walked up to us at the same time he exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?" Mako asked Bolin as bent down to get a closer look at me. Korra stood on the other side with a worried expression across her face.

"I can speak for myself." I laughed a little, to show that I wasn't meaning to sound harsh or anything, "I'm alright. Just a little exhausted nothing more than that! Thank you guys for helping me out back there. I would have been Equalist food without you." I smiled meekly at them as I attempted to stand up; I was still shaking from the attack.

Bolin grabbed my waist, as he stood up to, to keep me steady.

"It was no problem! We saw you fighting earlier, the way you made your water out of air was pure genius! And then freezing their heads was a perfect touch of humor. It was amazing! We thought you were okay so we walked away, until we heard you scream." Korra looked at me with sparkling eyes, as a fellow water bender she understood the higher level technique I used in the fight. "I'm Korra by the way!" She outstretched her hand to shake mine.

"I know who you guys are. You guys are famous pro benders and it's an honor meet you guys. And an honor to have the avatar amazed by my abilities." I felt my heart skip a bit as I shook her hand, I was shaking the avatar's hand!

"I'm Atla and I'm-" My voice trailed off as a blimp flew above us and dropped posters all around us. We all caught one mid air and to my surprise it had a picture of Amon and a picture of me. The heading stated:

"The revolution has begun, public enemy number one."

"You're the Equalist's first public enemy!" Bolin stated.


	2. Wait, Who Are You?

**Chapter Two: Wait, who are you?**

_(Author's Notes: Oh look, you opened up to the second chapter to my story. Thank you so much! I'm sorry if last chapter was… bleh… I was trying to get things all set up! I should have updated twice yesterday so people didn't just leave my story thinking it was terrible… Ha! So thanks for reading all the way to chapter two! And remember, if you have time, Atla might be saved another day if you just simply click that review button. But don't worry, if you don't, she will still live! I think? Sometimes she controls the story….. Anyways, on to the show!)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I promise I have only beaten a few of those meany heads up!" I cried with desperation in my voice. How come I was the first enemy that these people wanted to beat up until she cried for mercy? I had only protected myself when they attacked me! I looked over to Korra, Bolin, and Mako and wasn't sure what to think. Their faces were empty of any expressions that I could read right off the bat.

"We aren't really pro benders anymore, Atla." Mako said to me, ignoring everything that was going on around him. People were stopping and staring at the four of us, at least I thought they were staring at the four of us. Really people wanted to look at me and see the girl that was being hunted down.

"I think I should go now, I probably need to go find a dark hole and hide for a few years. Tell me when you have made world peace, Avatar." I spoke as if today were my last day in civilization. For me, it was. I couldn't fight the glares and glances of people and I didn't want to be hunted down. I would probably go back to my homeland and be locked away in the palace.

"Hold on a second!" Bolin yelled after me, I hadn't realized I had started to walk away from them. If I wasn't so scared I would have asked for help from them. After all they were big time benders and one of them was the Avatar.

Bolin grabbed my pale arm and turned me around then suddenly hugged me. I was for a loss of words for a moment then I realized he had slid his foot on the ground. I felt a rock wall slide up behind us and the satisfying smack of someone running into the wall.

"They are taking this to extremes." I heard Korra say, running up to us. "Atla, you are coming with us. Usually these people don't attack on the streets with other people around, but I think they have decided to make some exceptions for you." Bolin had let go of me, slowly, I could still feel his touch around me. I glanced every which way to see many people putting on weird glove things.

_ Those must be some of those things that shoot lightning. I hate lightning, it really hurts. Like millions of needles stabbing into you, invading your personal space. I have to remember to tell my brother about this. I bet he would find this interesting._

My thoughts stopped as I felt someone grab me and throw me over their shoulder. Bolin. What was he doing? His shoulders were really broad and strong, almost like they were meant to carry someone. My dark brown hair, laced with fire red, flew everywhere as he ran with me draped over his shoulder.

"We told you to come with us, and what do you do? Stand their like an idiot!" Mako's voice hurt my insides. I didn't like being called an idiot and I was just curious to what was going on around me! Gosh, what a freaking brat.

It was, at this time, I noticed what I was on. I was no longer the accessory on Bolin's shoulder; I was now on some kind of animal. I was about to ask what animal this was when suddenly a little fire ferret appeared right in front of me. Well, actually, he was sitting on top of Bolin's head, who was sitting in front of me.

"Awe, you are the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life." I slowly reached up and grabbed him with my delicate long fingers and cradled the little guy. His eyes were so huge and beautiful; they seemed to stare down into my soul. I always had an animal fetish; animals always will love you and keep you company.

Time passed by quickly, we all were silent on the ride to wherever we were going. I felt Bolin grab my hand and ask me if he could help me down. I smiled and said yes, still holding the ferret with one hand, and let him help me down.

"His name is Pabu and he's my best friend!" Bolin said to me almost like a child. I couldn't help but grin at his voice. In many ways Bolin reminded me of my brother. I missed my brother more than anything, especially when trials like this came about. Lee has always been my support system, taking care of me, making me laugh, making food, and doing everything the perfect brother would do. Lee was always determined to be perfect, in everything he did, my mother loved that about him. It seemed in the fire nation there is always one favored child. Ozai over Iroh, Azula over Zuko, and Lee over Atla. That was to be expected though, only one child could rule the fire nation.

"We have a new visitor who will be staying for awhile. She's public enemy number one for the Equalists, so I figure, as the Avatar, it is my duty to protect her from harm." Korra spoke boldly and proud, it was obvious she was trying to make it seem like she was more powerful than her superior. I turned to see who she was talking to and I noticed him right away. Tenzin, an air bender who often would visit my mother from time to time. They were friends and allies in this ever changing world. He looked over at me and knew who I was right away.

"Atla! You have grown so much since I last saw you!" He walked over to me to get a better look. I stood still and petted my new little friend, Pabu. "How is your mother and your brother? I hope they are doing well. Is your water bending getting any better?" I was at a loss of words, I didn't expect to see Tenzin. Tenzin would often watch over us when he came for a visit. He would teach us different things about our grandfather, Zuko, and tell us of all the adventures that his father and Zuko had together. I smiled at him and was about to answer his questions when Bolin interrupted.

"You know her?" His shocked voice made his eyes grow bigger.

"Of course. Don't you know her? Atla is the Fire Lord's daughter after all." Tenzin spoke smoothly just the way he always did.

"Wait, you are who? A water bender is the Fire Lord's daughter?" Bolin's eyes were wide still and it made me laugh to see him stating the obvious, at least, the obvious for me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Okay, this was a little slow too. I promise next chapter there is going to be a lot of fighting and a lot more Korra VS Mako fighting! I love those fights… I'm just worried I won't capture the characters quite right. So please excuse this chapter. I will update today some time! You don't have to review, I know it's slow… Excuse me for that!)_


	3. Cheaters Never Win, Unless They Do

**Chapter 3: Cheaters Never Win, Unless They Do**

_(Author's Notes: Hey guys! I don't know who is reading this anymore, but as promised, here is an action packed chapter! That little review button is lonely, and if you liked this chapter, give it a click so I know you are reading. Even if it is only a frowny or a smiley face. I'll give you some toast made with love. :D)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting on my new bed I thought about how the earlier conversation went with Bolin, Mako, and Korra. I had to explain to them how my father was a water bender and that made me a water bender. I also had to explain how I left home to become unsmothered by my family and all the people I always had around me. They thought I was crazy, to leave a palace and come to a place having more troubles than anywhere else.

As I fell asleep I truly thought that I must be crazy. One for leaving a perfect place and two, because I swear I just saw a shadow moving along my wall. To finish off my path to Crazyville, my dreams only consisted of nightmares that felt real. I dreamed that some Equalists came and kidnapped me in my new home. Their masks were dark and I felt lighting shoot up my spine, they chuckled manically and I screamed and screamed for someone, anyone, to help me. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE TERRIBLE TO YOU GUYS! I WAS ONLY PROTECTING MYSELF!" I felt the earth hit against my back as they dragged me across town, people looked but nobody cared. Was everyone against me? Did everyone hate benders that much to watch a girl suffer? I screamed, wanting this nightmare to be over.

It wasn't over though, I realized then I wasn't dreaming. This wasn't just a nightmare that my mind came up with to scare the hell out of me. It was real, this whole thing was real!

Realizing that this was real I felt my body revive, my fingers came back to life and slowly all down my body everything started working again. The Equalists were literally dragging me through town, they circled around me while one had his hand gripped to the back of my shirt, he was the one dragging me. They didn't realize that I was awake and revived yet, so I played dead. Using my earth bending, modified for a water bender, technique I closed my eyes and saw everything around me. _Just a little longer and you will be near the park. There is a water fountain there with a stream going all along it, there you can use all the water to attack your enemies._ While thinking of this plan I thought about my new friends, _Korra? Mako? Bolin? Where are you guys? Did you not hear my screaming? In my dream I was screaming right as they kidnapped me in your house, Korra! Where are you guys?_ I focused more on the people when I realized that there were three people following the group of Equalists that surrounded me. Those three were the Fire Ferrets and they must also be waiting for a good time to attack.

The time was now; I was being dragged through that little park filled with water. _Big mistake_. I opened my eyes fast and glared at the Equalist who was standing walking right at my feet. He stepped back a bit, shocked that I was awake, the others looked at him then me and grabbed their lightning rods, ready to strike.

I was faster, I moved my hands in front of me, summoning up water from the park, and created a shield, as they stuck their lightning rods into the water I clenched my fist and froze their weapons there. It was then the man dragging me realized that something was fishy, he dropped me and turned to look at the men he stood right over my body while looking around. I use some water magic and made water right around his head then froze him. The other Equalists were quick to attack me and I was slow, just when I thought I was in trouble, the Equalist who was about to do his little chi blocking magic suddenly was blown away by a boulder. I grinned as I stood up slowly, the Fire Ferrets had my back.

The four of us were back to back in the middle of the park, Equalists surrounded us on all edges. By now the ice had melted that held their weapons captive and the guy's head was thawing out.

"I thought I told you to look after her!" Korra yelled.

"You're the avatar! Why don't you?" Mako yelled back.

_We are in the middle of a fight and these two are arguing, you've got to be kidding me._

"You're supposed to be a nice guy and watch her!" Korra reached over and punched him, while keeping her eyes on the Equalists who stood around waiting for the order of attack from the person who was leading them.

"Damn it! I can't believe you! We are in the middle of an actual fight-" Mako retaliated

"If you would have watched over her better we wouldn't be here!" Korra was almost literally steaming with anger.

"How in the world did I cause this?" Mako was literally steaming with anger now.

"Hey Bolin," I whispered, "Do they always argue like this?"

"This day it is worse. Mako actually swore, usually it is more friendly and they kiss and make up afterwards." Bolin whispered back at me. We laughed together, knowng Mako and Korra didn't hear us. Their anger was to loud for them to hear anything else.

"Bolin," I whispered, "The third guy to your right is the leader of this attack. He will be the first to make a move. Attack him first, I've learned if you take their leader down they are weakened because they play off of him." Bolin simply nodded.

There it was, the first move, the guy took one step and Bolin shot at him. The fight was on now. "I'll take him and anyone around him, Atla!" Bolin yelled at me as the Equalists moved towards me.

Dodge, two three four, duck, two three four. With chi blockers it was all about dancing and playing off one another. The chi blocker was the guy, leading the movement. I was the girl who simply had to follow. Water rose up everywhere, shooting, blasting, freezing. Every movement was precise and pretty for me. The chi blockers around me had no weapons, Mako and Korra fought those guys. I could see their fire intertwining, fighting together as if they were one person.

My arm was hit, I got distracted for a moment, one good arm left. Slowly they fell to the ground unconscious. I noticed Bolin was having a hard time taking out the leader so I ran to his side.

"You've seen our matches, right?" Bolin asked me.

"Yes of course! I even saw that last match! I was there in the arena before it was blown up!" I talked eagerly to him, excited that I had knowledge.

We continued to dodge while Bolin talked, "So you saw how they cheated right? We need to do the same." I knew exactly what he was talking about. So we teamed up.

My water intertwined with his rocks, hitting the faces and causing them to fall back. I put ice behind the leader's heel and he quickly fell over and Bolin pounded him with rocks. Everything froze and Equalists fled the area.

"See? Get rid of their leader and they fall back!" I spoke confidently before I sat on the ground exhausted.

Korra picked up the leader of this attack and said, "We will now be taking you in to Lin. I think she will have a few questions for you."

Bolin smiled at me and helped me up, his smile was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. "How was that? We make a good team, don't we? Who would have thought a cheaters way was our way to victory?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_(I hope I explained the fighting well enough. And I'm sorry if there is some mistakes, I've gone over it a few times but I am SOOO excited to post this chapter that I might have missed some…. Hehe! Remember, toast to those who review! Hehe…. :D)_


End file.
